Sam and Dean's Road Trip Adventure
by WinchesterLover
Summary: Ever wonder what Sam and Dean do when they drive long hours to their next job? Well, Dean tries to keep the silence but will Sam let that happen? No way! Sam's ready to entertain his older bro, no matter how many protests Dean gives. -Oneshot-


**A/N:** This is purely for entertainment. I am not, in any way, trying to bash the show or the characters.**

* * *

**

**Sam and Dean's Road Trip Adventure**

(On some random country road in Ohio)

_Silence_

_More Silence_

_Even more silence_

**SAM:** I can't take it anymore!!!

**DEAN:** ………….What??

**SAM:** How can you take the silence, the-the _deafening_ silence.

**DEAN:** Very well actually.

**SAM:** Dean!

**DEAN:** Well what do you want me say? You want me to say that not hearing your annoying voice carrying on a 100 miles an hour about absolutely nothing pains me?

**SAM:** (offended) You think my voice is annoying?

**DEAN:** (sigh) Sam, what is this really about?

**SAM:** Well it's just that, whenever we're on the road –you know, going to our next paranormal destination- we never really do anything.

**DEAN:** Well what do you want to do?

**SAM:** (opens mouth to speak)

**DEAN:** And don't say that you want to talk about your _feelings_.

**SAM:** Don't worry, it's not that.

**DEAN:** Then what is it?

**SAM:** ……….Car games.

**DEAN:** Car games?

**SAM:** Yeah you know like red car, or singing songs.

**DEAN:** We are **not** singing songs.

**SAM:** Well then how about I-spy.

**DEAN:** I-what?

**SAM:** I-spy. It's a game where someone says 'I-spy with my little eye something that is'…..and then they say a colour and then the other person has to guess what that something is.

**DEAN:** (pauses) That sounds _so_ stupid.

**SAM:** No Dean it's fun, really. Here, I'll give you an easy one.

**DEAN:** (sarcastic) Oh gee, thanks.

**SAM: **Ok, I-spy with my little eye, something that is green.

**DEAN:** (looks around the road to only see trees and road) Are you serious?

**SAM:** (serious) Yes Dean, I'm very serious.

**DEAN:** (rolls eyes) Gee Sam, is the answer trees??

**SAM:** Why yes Dean the answer is trees.

**DEAN:** Alright, stop talking like a fag.

**SAM:** Ok now it's your turn.

**DEAN:** My turn for what?

**SAM:** To spy something and make me guess.

**DEAN:** Do I have to?

**SAM:** Come on Dean, its fun.

**DEAN:** (muttering under his breath) More like torture.

**SAM:** Just go.

**DEAN:** Alright, alright. I-spy something –

**SAM:** With my little eye.

**DEAN:** What?

**SAM:** You have to say 'I-spy with my little eye'

**DEAN:** (annoyed) Oh for the love God. I-spy with my little eye something that is …….stupid.

**SAM:** (looks at Dean matter-o-factly) Stupid's not a colour Dean.

**DEAN:** Tell that to your aura.

**SAM:** If you weren't going to play the game right, why'd you agree to play?

**DEAN:** I didn't agree!!! You forced me to play!!!

**SAM:** I just don't understand why you think family bonding is so stupid.

**DEAN:** WHAT FAMILY BONDING?????? WE'RE PLAYING A STUPID GAME!!

**SAM:** (hurt) Yeah, a stupid game that just happens to represent what we're all about.

**DEAN:** That doesn't even make sense!!!

**SAM:** Yes it –wait- (thinks for a minute) oh you're right it doesn't make sense.

**DEAN:** So then why are you getting so mad at me?

**SAM:** ……….I don't know.

(The two of them continue to drive down the road in silence.)

(Five minutes later)

**SAM:** Want to hear a joke?

**DEAN:** No.

**SAM:** (ignores him) What state is high in the middle and round on both ends?

**DEAN:** (looks over at Sam and glares at him)

**SAM:** (tries to contain his laughter) Ohio, you get it? O-HI-O. (bursts out laughing)

**DEAN:** You have problems.

**SAM:** What? You didn't think it was funny.

**DEAN:** Not really, especially since we're driving in the Ohio state.

**SAM:** What does that have to do with anything?

**DEAN:** Well I think that your jokes would be funnier if they didn't have to do with any of our surroundings.

**SAM:** (smiles) Don't worry Dean, I have tons of jokes to tell you that don't involve Ohio.

**DEAN:** (unenthused) Oh joy.

**SAM:** Ok, why does Peter Pan always fly?

**DEAN:** Because if he doesn't Captain Hook will kick his ass.

**SAM:** No….because he can Never Never Land!!!!! (starts laughing)

**DEAN:** (pretends to laugh) Wow, that was funny _and_ it didn't involve Ohio. You sure showed me, so now you can stop.

**SAM:** No wait, I got another one.

**DEAN:** (looks up and mouths) WHY??

**SAM:** What do you call an Irish light?

**DEAN:** I don't know.

**SAM:** A _Shawn_-delier. (laughs) You get it? Chandelier, Shawn-delier. Shawn is an Irish name?

**DEAN:** Yeah, I get it.

**SAM:** Do you want me to tell you another?

**DEAN:** No.

**SAM:** Come on, I've got loads more.

**DEAN:** (serious) If you tell me another joke, I'll pull over, drag you out of the car, beat you to death, then leave you on the side of the road and drive away.

**SAM:** (thinks it's a joke) You're so funny Dean.

**DEAN:** (under his breath) At least one of us is.

**SAM:** Ok, here's another one. What did the –

**DEAN:** Sam, I'm serious. DO NOT tell me another joke.

**SAM:** But it's really funny.

**DEAN:** That's what you said about all the other jokes you said.

**SAM:** Dean, I promise you. This joke is _really_ funny.

**DEAN:** Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you're joke actually amuses me in any way, you can stay. But if it doesn't, you're walking the rest of the way.

**SAM:** Deal, but don't worry, it's funny.

**DEAN:** Alright, tell me the joke.

**SAM:** What did the right eye say to the left eye?

**DEAN:** What.

**SAM:** "Just between you and me, something smells." (laughs) You get it?

**DEAN:** Oh yeah, I get it. (pulls car over to the side and stops)

**SAM:** What are you doing?

**DEAN:** Kicking you out of the car.

**SAM:** (really sad) But why?

**DEAN:** Because your jokes and car games are driving me insane. Now get out, we had a deal.

**SAM:** Well……a deal's a deal. (opens door and slowly gets out) Well bye Dean. I'll sure be lonely walking all by myself.

**DEAN:** You'll be fine.

**SAM:** (slumps his shoulders and starts to walk away.)

**DEAN:** (starts to feel bad and gets out of the car) Sam, come on, you can ride with me.

**SAM:** (turns around) Really?

**DEAN:** Yeah, just as long as you promise not to tell any more jokes or make me play anymore car games.

**SAM:** Got it! No jokes no games.

(They both get into the car)

**DEAN:** (starts the engine and starts to drive down the road)

(Five seconds later)

**SAM:** So Dean, tell me about your feelings.

**DEAN:** Sam, you promised.

**SAM:** Yeah, I promised no jokes or car games. You said nothing about me asking about your feelings.

**DEAN:** Damn it!

(The End)

* * *


End file.
